My warriors fanficton IceStar looses her first life
by Kimdracula
Summary: Hello everyone! this is my first fanfiction that I am uploading. Leave comments below and write on what I should improve ad what you like about it. I have many Warriors characters, but I decided to write one on one of my leader's named IceStar. Enjoy! :D Kimdracula


My warriors fanfiction.

IceStar—loosing the first life~

Enjoy!

The gray and blue leader sat hopelessly in her den, her ears pinned against her head, the cats of her own clan, that she was leading, had not come and visit her at all. She had wondered, had they still thought that GoldenStar was still there? The clan had not seemed to get over the beloved leader's death, how they pulled her from the river, but she was dead. IceStar sprang up to her paws as one of GoldenStar's kits had asked for permission to lead a border. It was BrownFur, my my, she found that he and the rest had grown up to fast, especially CreamPelt, who was the medicine cat apprentice. But what about TigerStripe? Her head jolted in direction to the dark brown young warrior, his yellow eyes resting on the leader. "Ahh yes, lead the patrol. We are running low on prey, I have noticed." IceStar murmured to BrownFur. He dipped his head respectively, disappearing as he left with the patrol, in total four cats. _Less warriors…IceStar thought. _The nine-lived leader decided to go for a walk, alone. She leaped out of her den, looking around for her deputy, PhantomSoul. The tom was paranoid, but she saw something spark in him that decided to make him the future leader of ThunderClan. Just then, she spotted the black tabby, padding towards him. He was sharing prey with an apprentice, as they dipped their heads in greeting to the young leader. The apprentice was the oldest of all of them, nearly the size of PhantomSoul, considering the tom was average size. "I will be gone for a while, lead the clan PhantomSoul." He dipped his head quietly, not daring to ask the leader where she was going. She nodded, holding his gaze for a few seconds before turning and disappearing from ThunderClan camp.

The scent of the patrol filled IceStar's nostrils as she shrunk back. _Would they find me?_ The leader asked herself, her optics darting to both directions. The branches swung with the strong breeze, leaves brushing past her, as she breathed in the sweet scent, no longer of the patrol. For minutes she roamed her territory freely, suddenly forgetting she was leader, or even a clan cat. Suddenly, her ears pricked in alarm, an unknown scent working it's way in her, as IceStar shook her head, confused as the scent got stronger with every step. The leader suddenly halted to a stop as she felt her paws lightly crush an unknown substance. She lifted her left paw, her ears pinning against her head, as she sniffed the crushed berry that she had figured out. It's sly red color just tempted her to lick it off her paw. IceStar turned to face a bush, more berries surrounding the bush. IceStar had never been taught about berries, or in fact any herbs. _Should I? _It had tempted her to eat the crushed red berry. After moments of debating with herself, the young leader finally bent down, eating the crushed red berry off her paw pad. She licked her muzzle clean of the red juice. Suddenly, just after a few seconds, she had been feeling sick, her gray face turning pale as her eyes lost their sparkle. A patrol had noticed the leader coughing and thrashing around, and rushed over to her, BrownFur reaching her first. "IceStar…you ate deathberries!" The warrior shouted. But it was too late. IceStar collapsed onto the ground, plummeting into darkness.

Her eyes suddenly darted open, going all directions as her claws dug in the mossy bed. A pale cream and white she-cat slowly padded towards the leader, setting down some thyme. "You've been out for quite a while, IceStar." She recognized the cream colored she-cat, it was CreamPelt, the medicine cat apprentice, and also one of GoldenStar's kits. She was shaky and afraid after her mother's death, but slowly regained to her normal self, curious but yet hidden. "What happened to me?" CreamPelt sighed heavily, resting her soft gaze on the leader. "You ate deathberries." _Deathberries, IceStar thought, they're called Deathberries. _"Unfortunately you have lost a life, IceStar." The gray and blue leader gulped, shuddering. "I have eight now…" She started to panic, but the medicine cat shoved the thyme in her mouth, and forced her to swallow the herb as she laid down, the apprentice laying next to her. "I knew my mother made the right choice." She finally broke the silence that had been there for a while. IceStar rested her her on her paws, as CreamPelt rubbed her back soothingly with her fluffy tail, another thyme herb in her jaws in case if the leader started panicking again. IceStar wondered if CreamPelt still cared about her siblings, especially about TigerStripe. TigerStripe was the oldest of the siblings, since he was the first litter of GoldenStar, back when she was GoldenHeart, the deputy, and a queen. She loved her son very much, but her mate had not, and slowly began to forget all about the pale ginger she-cat. He was mostly out of camp, and the dark tom was mean, so many didn't dare to talk to him unless they needed a favor. IceStar was going to name him deputy, but the tom was too headstrong, too willy. "Do you want to go back to your den now, IceStar?" The leader snapped back into reality, and nodded slowly, getting up to her paws, CreamPelt allowing the gray and spotted she-cat to lean on her. After a few moments, they finally reached her den. IceStar nodded, and meowed thank you, as CreamPelt dipped her head, licking the top of IceStar's head like a queen, purring as she left. The leader realized that CreamPelt had left a bundle, and she opened it, finding honey, it's smell filling her nostrils as she slurped up the honey. _Delicious, she thought. _She suddenly sprang to her paws in alarm as PhantomSoul rushed in. "IceStar I heard what happened! Are you feeling better?" He asked, concerned. She chuckled, nodding. "I am fine now, PhantomSoul. CreamPelt saved me." The tom-cat suddenly asked, "What happens when you loose the rest of your lives?" He sounded like a small kit. IceStar breathed in heavily, her eyes meeting his, ready to answer. "I'll die."


End file.
